Orange
by reboctoria
Summary: Di sore yang penuh warna jingga itu, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan. Menunjuk sang lelaki dan tersenyum, gadis itu berkata, "... esok saat aku mati ... apa kau masih ingat tentang hari ini?"


**Disclaimer** : Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso © Arakawa Naoki.  
 **Genre:** Romance.  
 **Character** : Arima Kousei, Miyazono Kaori.  
 **Warning** : Menjurus/? canon.

.

* * *

.

Sore itu, matahari sudah lelah memancarkan sinarnya. Dia mulai menenggelamkan dirinya di barat, meskipun masih sebagian. Karena waktu masih menunjukkan pukul lima, yang bertanda bulan masih belum berhak menjalankan tugasnya. Cahaya berwarna jingga itu menghiasi awan dan pemandangan gang sepi, dimana ada dua manusia berseragam sekolah sedang berjalan beriringan sambil menenteng seplastik _canel_ _è_.

"Bodoh, kalau terus takut, kapan kau bisa maju?!"

Gadis berambut pirang panjang bernama Miyazono Kaori itu memarahi lelaki berkacamata yang terus terdiam dari tadi sambil melahap _canel_ _è-_ nya. Bila menurut ucapan gadis tadi, pastilah dia sedang berusaha menyemangati lelaki yang tampak putus asa ini. Lelaki ini melambatkan langkahnya, lalu berhenti sejenak. Dia menghela napas, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap indahnya langit yang berwarna jingga.

"Kau tak tahu rasanya," katanya lirih. "Setiap jariku menyentuh tuts piano, aku selalu terbayang wajah ibuku dan telingaku tak bisa mendengar suara piano lagi," lanjutnya, masih dengan intonasi yang sama.

Dia kembali berjalan, mengabaikan tatapan tajam Kaori. Gadis itu berhenti, berancang-ancang lalu berlari menuju lelaki berkacamata ini.

"Dasar bodoh!"

Tanpa diduga, gadis bermata biru itu justru memukul punggungnya dengan keras menggunakan tangan kecilnya. Gadis itu berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang, memandangnya dengan tatapan bosan.

"Hah ... inikah Arima Kousei yang dulu sangat dibangga-banggakan itu?" desahnya.

Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Lelah. Dia lelah menghadapi lelaki bernama Arima Kousei ini. Lelaki yang selalu memandang ke bawah, dan takut memandang ke atas.

Dia pun mulai berjalan, meninggalkan Kousei yang masih mengomel tak karuan akibat perbuatannya.

Mereka mulai berjalan bersama. Dengan bahu beriringan, sambil membahas berbagai hal. Terkadang, Kousei harus menutup telinganya karena mendengarkan suara tertawa Kaori yang menggelegar. Dan terkadang, Kousei harus terima bila gadis itu berulang kali memukulinya dengan tangannya.

Namun, tiba-tiba, gadis itu kembali berhenti. Dia menatap Kousei dengan tatapan yang tak bisa Kousei artikan. Bibirnya menyungging senyum, namun mata birunya menyiratkan kesedihan.

Kaori berkata dengan lirih, "Hei, Arima Kousei ..." namun kata-katanya menggantung.

Kousei mengernyit. Kaget, sebenarnya. Tak biasanya gadis itu bertingkah seperti sekarang. Dia tak bisa mengartikan senyuman aneh milik orang didepannya ini.

Bukannya meneruskan kembali kata-katanya, gadis itu justru mendongak, tersenyum pada awan. Dia membiarkan wajah cantiknya tertimpa hembusan angin sejuk yang tiba-tiba datang.

"... esok saat aku mati ... apa kau masih tetap ingat tentang hari ini?"

Akhirnya, Kaori melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tapi, apa yang Kousei dapat justru pertanyaan aneh seperti ini.

Kousei tak menjawab. Entah kenapa, perasaan aneh muncul di hati Kousei. Jauh didalam hatinya, ada perasaan takut yang entah kenapa, dia merasa bahwa gadis itu akan meninggalkannya. Sama seperti apa yang pernah dilakukan ibunya.

Dia menjawab dengan nada datar, berusaha menepis perasaan aneh itu. "Entahlah. Kenapa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu?"

Kaori menoleh padanya, sambil tertawa kecil. "Ha ha ha! Benar juga, ya!" Lalu dia kembali berjalan dengan riang. Tas yang dia pegang di belakang bergoyang-goyang mengikuti langkahnya.

Kousei mengikuti. Dia berjalan sambil berpikir, ada apa yang membuat gadis itu bertingkah aneh hari ini.

Namun, Kousei harus menghentikan langkahnya lagi karena dia mendapati Kaori berdiri di depannya sambil menunjuknya dengan tangan kanan. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut—senyum yang berbeda dengan yang dia tunjukkan tadi.

"Apa aku boleh mengajukan pertanyaan terakhir padamu untuk hari ini?" tanyanya. Dia menurunkan tangannya kebawah, namun masih tetap dengan wajah yang sama.

Kousei menelan ludah, lalu mengangguk lemah. Kaori tersenyum.

Dia bertanya, "Apa kau akan kesepian kalau aku tak berada di sampingmu lagi?"

... Pertanyaan seperti itu lagi. Kousei hanya bisa terdiam. Lagi-lagi, pertanyaan itu membuat perasaan aneh muncul di hatinya.

Takut. Dia takut jika kehilangan gadis itu—cahaya yang sudah menuntunnya melangkah sampai sejauh ini. Dia sudah pernah kehilangan, dan dia tak mau kehilangan lagi.

Kousei mengepalkan tangan, menambah keberanian. "A-aku ..." Namun, dia membiarkan ucapannya menggantung.

Kaori tersenyum heran. "Hmm? Apa?"

Lelaki itu menunduk. Dia mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Muncul hasrat dari dalam dirinya, mencoba mencegah gadis itu pergi agar tetap berada disisinya. Dia rela dipukuli, disiksa, atau apapun. Asalkan artinya gadis itu akan selalu bersamanya, dia akan menerima.

Kousei menghela napas. "A-aku... Mungkin akan kesepian kalau kau tak ada di sini. R-rasanya, pasti membosankan sekali," ujarnya gugup.

Dan dia berhasil mengatakannya. Dia menunduk, siap untuk diketawai. Namun...

... hening.

Tak ada suara cekikikan khas Kaori keluar. Tak ada kata-kata 'bodoh sekali!' seperti yang biasa gadis itu katakan.

Penasaran, Kousei mengangkat kepalanya dan dia terkejut. Dia mendapati seorang Miyazono Kaori, melongo, menatapnya tak percaya dengan pipi merah dan air mata yang sedikit menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Meski dia buru-buru menghapusnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Kousei hanya terdiam melihatnya. Dia terus terdiam, sampai suara Kaori tertawa terdengar.

"Ha ha ha! Begitukah?" kata gadis itu.

Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir mungil miliknya. Lalu, Kaori berbalik dan mulai berjalan. Kousei mengikutinya. Dia memandangi punggung Kaori dengan diam. Mereka terus berjalan, walaupun keheningan terus mereka rasakan.

Biasanya, Kaori akan terus mendapat topik untuk dibicarakan.

Cerewet.

Begitulah seharusnya seorang Kaori bertingkah. Namun, harus digaris bawahi—biasanya. Kini, Kaori bukanlah Kaori yang biasa, karena sesuatu membuat dia lain kali ini.

Mereka terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya mereka melihat sebuah toko kue milik keluarga Miyazono terpampang di kanan jalan. Kaori menoleh padanya.

"Nah, sampa jumpa besok, Arima- _kun_."

Pamitnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kousei, dia segera berlalu menuju rumahnya. Kousei pun membalas lambaian tangan itu—meskipun posisinya rendah. Kousei masih terus memandangi Kaori, dan dia bisa melihat gadis itu masih saja melambaikan tangannya. Bahkan dia masih bisa mendengar suaranya yang berteriak 'aku pulang' pada kedua orang tuanya.

Usai punggung kecil itu menghilang, dia menurunkan tangannya. Lalu berjalan sambil menunduk menatap tanah. Di pikirannya, dia masih merenungi kejadian yang tadi dia alami. Berbagai pertanyaan menumpuk di otaknya.

Apa yang akan dia lakukan bila gadis itu benar-benar meninggalkannya? Meninggalkannya sendirian menghadapi dunia, membuat dia berhenti bermain piano setelah gadis itu memaksanya mati-matian untuk bermain lagi.

Apa dia akan kembali pada dirinya yang dulu setelah dia ditinggal ibunya? Menjadi Arima Kousei yang pengecut lagi?

Tidak, tidak. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri. Dia menolak. Dia menolak menjadi dirinya yang dulu lagi.

Dia akan terus maju, dan akan terus seperti itu—dan entah kenapa, dia percaya, bahwa gadis itu tidak akan meninggalkannya.

Dia berhenti. Lalu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit yang masih berwarna jingga, sambil tersenyum cerah.

 _Kurasa ... aku tak akan kesepian bila kau tak ada. Karena kautahu?_

 _Aku masih bisa mendengar suaramu ... suara yang menggema di kota yang jingga ini_.

Lalu, Kousei kembali melangkah. Menuju ke rumah dengan mantap, diiringi dengan senyuman.

.

 _ **Tamat**_

* * *

.

 _A/N: Hai, hai xD_

 _Ini fic pertama saya di fandom Shigatsu blabla :v Gomen kalo abal. Semoga suka u,u_

 _Ah, selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa juga ya buat yang Muslim! /telatlu :v_


End file.
